thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Wiltshire
The Federal Republic of Wiltshire '''is a parliamentary republic in the south of Doggerland comprised the four cities of Wiltshire, Alphenland, Walkerton and Washington. Wiltshire is a historically powerful regional nation, with ties all the way back to the Terran Federation. Former Federation President Jaresh Inyo was the first Prime Minister of the then city state, which went onto enclose neighbouring towns and villages. In December 3018, the major city of Washington E.R joined the republic, uniting its government with Wiltshire's, forming the Federal Republic of Wiltshire. History '''Formation Following the collapse of the Terran Federation, many refugees under the leadership of ex-president Jaresh Inyo settled in southern Doggerland. The decision to settle there was due to its naturally flat land and easy access to fresh water reserves from the Almere Valley, making agriculture a lot easier. In addition to this, mass oil reserves were found beneath the second major settlement in Alphenland, making it an oil rich nation, however in recent years the value of this has been diminishing. Depression The Economic depression hit Doggerland hard, however Wiltshire was spared much of the pain due to the isolationist policies of Prime Minister David Loynd. Loynd's Conservative Government followed the Jellico-Doctrine of economic independence and self-sustainability. Though the nation still saw economic hardship, it was nowhere near as devastating as in some parts of middle-Doggerland. Wiltshire's position coming out of the depression made it the most economically stable and strong nations in Doggerland. Eddington and Socialism Following the Depression, Wiltshirians were shown a very gruesome reality of life in Wiltshire. While the nation as a whole was able to strongly survive the depression, many in the lower classes were not so fortunate. Starvation, homelessness and absolute poverty were just some of the issues caused by the depression, and at the lowest point, 9 million were considered at risk of starving to death. This leapt many into action. Frank Eddington was elected the leader of the Socialist Party in 3015 and changed the image of the party from a stale old ideology that hadn't won an election in years to a new, bold and progressive party. Adopting many policies that were extremely popular with the electorate. In early 3016, Prime Minister David Loynd was defeated by Frank Eddington's Socialists in a landslide election. Wiltshire became a socialist state, becoming closer with states like the Almere Republic. Eddington began to implement social reforms never before seen in southern Doggerland. Universal Healthcare, universal basic income, free social housing and the establishment of the largest welfare state in history. Eddington continued his popularity for a record three years in office, however the success of his early administration did not continue. Eddington suffered from poor health and in 3017 had a stroke, followed by another in early 3018. Eddington became a lame duck. Many wanted to see a new Socialist Leader take over, however the party was severely divided. No new leader could take the reigns without the other half of the party breaking away. Eddington was the only one to lead the party to continued success, and in 3018 he won his last General Election, this time falling short of an overall majority. The debate continues, with many claiming that Socialism has failed Wiltshire (due to the rise of economic and social problems) and others claiming it saved the nation from a hole too deep to climb out of. In late 3018, Prime Minister Eddington resigned due to poor health. The Socialist Party fell into utter chaos. The leadership was no longer able to command the support of the National Assembly. Audrick Hill, the leader of the opposition, became the first Conservative Prime Minister in three years and formed a minority government, without a general election. List of Prime Ministers There have been 9 Prime Ministers in Wiltshire's History, from the political parties of National, Socialist and Conservative. Here is a list of all Prime Ministers; Politics National Assembly The National Assembly of the Republic of Wiltshire is comprised of 53 elected Assembly Members (AM) from the four cities. Here is the current make up of the National Assembly as of (25/1/18) The current Government of Wiltshire is led by Conservative Audrick Hill AM. Hill leads a majority Conservative government and has been in office since early January 3019. The main opposition is the Communist Party, led by Walton Baker AM. Elections Elections in Wiltshire are held every four months, or whenever the government deems it nesecary. However, the Government cannot wait longer than four months. There are 53 Assembly Districts which each elects one Assembly Member (AM). In order to form a government, a party leader must command a majority of the National Assembly. However, it is rare that parties win overall majorities in elections. This results in coalition building. The party that can get a majority of the Assembly to support them in a vote of confidence can form the government. The current government however does not need this as they won an overall majority in the last election in January 3019. The last election, in January 3019, saw a Conservative victory. This was the first Conservative electoral victory since September 3015 and saw the largest victory for the Conservative Party since October 3011. Here are the results of the Last Election by constituency. City Governments Each city has a city level government, led by a mayor. The City of Wiltshire (Capital) is led by Mayor Randy Parker. Parker was elected in February 3017 and is currently the oldest mayor at the age of 78. Parker is a member of the Socialist Party. The City of Washington is led by Mayor Lily Spencer. Spencer is the only female mayor in the Wiltshire Republic and was elected in November 3018 as the Conservative Mayor of the exclave. She was the first elected Conservative Mayor in over a year following the Conservative's massive defeat in the 3017 local election when ALL of their mayors were defeated. Spencer made history in January 3019 by being the only Mayor to support Wiltshire's membership of the NNF. The City of Walkerton is led by Mayor Fredrick Heifer. Walkerton is the majority German ethnic city in the Wiltshire Republic and Heifer is an ethnic German. Heifer is a Socialist and was elected in February 3017, defeating the long serving Conservative Mayor there. Finally, the City of Alphenland is led by Mayor Francisco Vargas. Vargas was elected in 3018 as the first non-white mayor of a city. Vargas' election was a cornerstone for the rise of the nationalistic Wiltshire First political Party. Alphenland is Wiltshire's agricultural hub. Head of State and Governor-General The Prime Minister acts as Head of State, but their primary job is Head of Government. The Prime Minister forms the Government on behalf of the National Assembly. However, the job on appointing the Prime Minister goes to the Governor-General. The Governor-General is a position that is considered the unofficial head of state and is given the power to grant civil and military titles and awards such as OOS (Officer of the State) and LoH (Legion of Honour). The Governor-General is appointed by the National Assembly and, since formation, has been the longest serving member of the Assembly (who hasn't refused). The current Governor-General is 70 year old Ludwig Kohl. Kohl was appointed in late 3018 for the term starting on the first of January 3019, to serve a 1 year term. Kohl was a Conservative member from Walkerton and was the second ethnic German to serve as Governor-General.Category:Active Category:Faction Category:City Category:Incomplete!